1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an optical pickup system for generating information signals recorded on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Invention
In a conventional optical recording and reproducing system, a three beam detecting system for an optical disc as an optical recording unit has been widely used. But, the three beam detecting system has problems in that it requires a precise grating as well as highly precise processing and assembling of a deck which supports a pickup system. Further, the three beam detecting system involves additional problems, even though the operational process is securely performed, in that it requires a diffraction grating which slightly reduces the light quantity of the main beam. In addition, in the case of mounting the diffraction grating on a player, it is difficult to achieve both the proper mounting position and mounting angle.